Alvin (Video Game)
Alvin is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Alvin is married to Rebecca, who is far along in her pregnancy by the time the group meets Clementine. However, Rebecca worries the baby is not Alvin's, implying an extramarital affair. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" When Pete brings Clementine to the group, Alvin is mostly neutral throughout the argument, though he can be convinced to defend her if she chooses to appeal to him. Later, when Clementine looks for supplies to help her stitch her arm up, she can approach Alvin's window and ask for his help or enter the house without asking for his help. If Clementine asks Alvin for help, he tries to refuse to help her, saying he will get in trouble. Although, Clementine can convince him to help her anyway. If so, he brings her some bandages and a juice box. "A House Divided" Alvin will appear in this episode. He is seen discussing the appearance of Carver with the other group members in the cabin. Later, he travels with the rest of the group to a distant mountain range. When they are confronted by a group of bandits, Alvin tries to convince the aggressors to put their guns down. Later when Carver and his group attack, He, Rebecca and Clementine hide while everyone gets captured. Clementine can choose to surrender or find Luke and Kenny. If the latter is chosen and Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot at Carver, Alvin will be killed by Carver after Kenny fails to kill him. "In Harm's Way" Alvin will appear in this episode if Clementine chooses to surrender in A House Divided. Death Killed by *Carver *Kenny (Caused) If Clementine chooses to find Luke and Kenny, Alvin will be taken hostage to get closer to Kenny, but seeing as him and Clementine moved to a different spot where they shot Johnny, Clementine has the option to tell Kenny to shoot or tell him not to. If she tells him to take the shot, Carver will be shot in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. He then gets up and to top it off, he shoots Alvin in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvin has killed: *George *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rebecca Alvin is married to Rebecca, and his wife seems to be more hostile and poor tempered than he is. Clementine's arrival at the cabin has apparently increased tensions between the two; both disagree on whether or not to trust the young girl. Further, the possibility exists that the child Rebecca carries isn't Alvin's, and this causes Rebecca a great deal of distress. Clementine Alvin is neutral to Clementine when they first meet, but doesn't show any hostility to her unlike his wife and Nick. Clementine can appeal to him during the group argument and he readily takes her side, and can also give Clementine juice and bandages if convinced to help her. He seems to be relatively friendly in his disposition to her, although Rebecca often cuts him off from verbally supporting Clementine. Their relationship is improved in Episode 2, where Alvin tells Clementine he's glad she with them. Luke It can be assumed Luke and Alvin are fairly good friends within the group, though they are rarely shown to be interacting. Pete It can be assumed Pete and Alvin are fairly good friends within the group, though they are rarely shown to be interacting. Carlos It can be assumed Carlos and Alvin are fairly good friends. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Nick It can be assumed Nick and Alvin are fairly good friends within the group, though they are rarely shown to be interacting. In A House Divided, he was angry at Nick for killing Matthew, and he lost his family, but doesnt have the rights to kill stangers. He does say Nick was a good guy, but is just losing it.e fairly good friends within the group, though they are rarely shown to be interacting. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Determinant